Dance Floor
by MidoriNoPurusuu
Summary: Kankuro and Kiba meet at a club. Jealousy!


**11:30 pm**

The dance floor was crowded, but not yet packed, and the music pulsated off the dark walls in time with the colored lights. The crowd moved in time with the rhythm of the song, bobbing their heads and moving their feet with enthusiasm. A bar ran along the length of one wall, serving drinks to the increasingly intoxicated patrons. A stage ran along the opposite wall, home to the lone DJ who created the soundtrack for the evening, a mix of familiar rock anthems that he managed to make seem more sensual than they ever had on the radio.

Kankuro wore a black, long sleeved cotton shirt with a scoop neck and dark jeans. The shirt was tight enough to show off his broad shoulders and well-toned muscles, but not so tight that it looked like he was trying. His brown hair was combed down, but out of his eyes, and his full lips were set in a thin line. His face was clean tonight; no make-up was needed in the dark. He stood in the center of the dance floor, unmoving in the throng that swayed, a dull white glow reflecting off of his face. Staring down at his phone, he frowned as he typed his message.

A few moments later came the response.

He sighed, put the phone away, and rejoined the crowd.

**11:45 pm**

Kiba wore a close-fitting white polo shirt with short sleeves. The collar was open, exposing his neck and part of his clavicle. His brown hair was wild, not styled to look that way, but a natural wild that came from constantly running late but still managing to look good. His narrow eyes scanned the room as he moved past people.

Spotting him, Kiba ran up to Kankuro, grinning widely and shouting across the floor. The music was too loud, he wouldn t be heard until he was standing next to him, but he kept shouting anyway. He just like the way his lungs felt with words rushing out of them.

Kankuro didn t notice him until he d practically been jumped. When Kiba popped up in front of him, Kankuro s face lit up and he shouted a greeting, grasping Kiba s shoulders in the process. Kiba grinned back, and started jumping excitedly in time with the music.

**11:55 pm**

She wore a black silk top with a scoop neck fell loosely down her front, exposing a tasteful amount of cleavage. A ruffled gray skirt landed mid-thigh, exposing her long legs, lean and tan. Her golden-brown hair was loose and formed waves that rolled down her shoulders to the middle of her back. Her dark eyes searched the room as she danced, looking for someone to join her.

Kiba pounced on her, attacking her from the front, but quickly moving around her to grind up on her from behind. He was a hell of a dancer, and if you couldn t tell that by watching him, then the look on her face gave it away. She closed her eyes as his hands snaked around her waist, feeling the fabric of her shirt and the curve of her body beneath it. She responded to his movements by backing further into him, tilting her head back to rest on his chest. Together they moved in time with the music, oblivious to those around them.

Kankuro stood only a few feet away from this scene, arms folded over his chest, expression clearly unhappy. His eyes narrowed and his mouth gaped slightly at the sight in front of him.

Kiba looked up for a quick second and caught Kankuro s stare. He could only grin back.

**12:30 am**

They stood in the corner, conversing in a manner that was half shouting to be heard over the music, and half shouting with emotion. Kankuro s hands waved wildly as he spoke, Kiba s arms moved in a defensive manner to respond. Kiba shouted back, but his face had a more pleading appeal, a request to be understood crossed his lips. Kankuro watched him as he spoke, his face expressing that he d heard all this before somewhere. When Kiba finished, Kankuro responded, more calmly, his hand grabbing Kiba s shoulder as he spoke, then moving downwards to grab him around the waist, an evil grin crossing his face as he did so. Kiba blushed, but removed Kankuro s grasp.

**1: 00 am**

About ten other girls had already climbed up onto the stage by the time she made it her goal to join them. She started dancing with the others, and then turned to face to crowd on the dance floor. She looked out at the faces below and turned on a suggestive smile upon spotting her former dance partner. Kiba looked back up at her and began to move closer to the stage. Kankuro followed, rolling his eyes.

She pointed to Kiba, and motioned him to join her. Kiba laughed at first; the stage was for girls wanting to show themselves off, guys didn t dance up there. After more pleading on her part, Kiba eventually caved to his inner exhibitionist and climbed up to join her. He danced with her for awhile, smiling, as Kankuro watched from below, expressionless. When Kiba left his trance he looked out at the crowd and spotted Kankuro. His face fell quickly, and he excused himself from her to jump down off the stage. A whispered conversation with Kankuro later, they exited the club.

**A/N:**

Inspiration: I was at a club, and I literally saw this entire scene play out in front of me. I may be a little KanKi obsessed, and I may have a huge imagination, but I had to write this down before I forgot it. I also know it's short, and cheesy, and not that great, but it's my first fanfic and I just typed it out quickly so I'm okay with it for now. I may return to it later to do a better edit/rewrite/restyle.


End file.
